I'm Not Her and She's Not Me
by TriGemini
Summary: Kagome tells how she's different from Kikyou and that they're not alike. One-shot.


**I'm Not Her and She's Not Me.**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

I am not her!

I am me!

Kagome!

Not Kikyou!

I know I'll never be her.

Just because I am, her reincarnation does not mean anything.

Defining reincarnation is the passage of a soul at death into another body.

I may have her soul.

However, in someway it is also my own. Kikyou only makes up a small part of me.

She isn't me in any way for I don't have any of her memories of when she lived or of when she died.

I only have the ones that I've made for myself in my lifetime.

I also don't t feel or act the same as she does.

Most of the time I feel she and I are identical strangers.

For we've nothing in common.

Well that's not completely true entirely.

We both have feelings for Inuyasha that seems to be the only thing we do have in common.

Furthermore, she and I may share a few similar physical appearances.

Both of us have the same colored hair, which is raven black.

Other than that, we don't have much else in common.

For our eyes aren't the same at all.

My eyes are calm and soothing.

Hers are filled with indifference and laced with hatred.

I am real.

I am alive.

She is nothing but an illusion.

She was revived with evil intentions and tainted with hatred.

She is no longer the person she once was. She is just an empty shell of clay, soulless, incomplete, kept only alive with the souls of the dead. Although a small piece of my own soul was stolen to revive her.

She really has no reason to be among the living anymore.

She is dead!

She is gone!

Her time is over.

It wasn't my choice to be born with her soul.

Better yet with the Shikon no Tama inside of me, as well.

However, this is MY time…now.

I'm not saying she should leave or anything.

However, it is obvious that neither of us can exist in the same time period.

Nor can we share the same person to love.

Of course, each time we confront one another.

She always tells me that I don't belong in this time.

That protecting the Shikon no Tama is her responsibility…not mine.

However, doesn't she know that the jewel was inside of me when I was born.

After all, I'm supposed to be her reincarnation, so it's obvious that it was suppose to be this way.

However, like the pretext she always uses, she can't rest until the one who killed her is destroyed.

Although, in truth she's only doing it to make Inuyasha suffer.

She plays on his guilt for her death.

Therefore, she manipulates him into thinking that the only way to atone for his fault would be to please her by going to hell with her.

She isn't satisfied with his vow to avenge her death.

She wants proof of his repentance and in doing so; she thought she could manipulate him into doing anything.

He lets her mislead him and isn't willing to open his eyes to the truth.

It was apparent that she didn't trust him enough in the past, or else she would have never believed that he would betray her.

While I've come to trust Inuyasha every single time, with my life knowing no matter what he'll never hurt me, and that he'll always be there to protect me from other youki and even from his youki self.

I've come to understand him well enough that he isn't the monster most people think he is.

He needs to know there is someone that's willing to accept him for what he is.

The human side of him…and his demon side are all apart of Inuyasha and I've come to accept both sides.

I'm not afraid, nor do I care, for I love him just the way he is.

Kikyou befriended him but still kept a certain distant from him.

Her friendship was something he willing to take because he never had anyone so kind to him before.

Yet when she declared to love him, she still expected him to become human permanently.

She wanted him to give up apart of himself just for her.

It only shows me that she truly never loved him because she couldn't love the human…and the demon side of Inuyasha.

Whereas, I'm willing to accept him in everyway that he is…I don't want him too change.

One further clue as to realize to others I'm not Kikyou.

I may look like her.

However, I don't think or feel like her.

I'm not her shadow.

We may be mirror images to a certain extent but that is it.

She and I have nothing more in common other than some things like our feelings for Inuyasha.

He's really the only true link between us.

We're both strangers to each other.

We don't even know each other.

We also both loathe each other.

We can't even see eye to eye on anything.

I feel sorry for her at times I'll admit…but that's it.

She deserves sympathy at times but mostly she doesn't really want anything from anybody at all.

So I try to get over how Inuyasha is always comparing me to her all the time.

He doesn't realize I am me…and she is she.

I'm not her shadow.

I'm not her mirror image…only in a few things.

Other than that, I'm Kagome Higurashi!

I'm only in high school.

A miko…even though I'm not a very good one…I still have a long way to go still.

I'm from the Modern Era of Japan.

I live by an entire set of different rules.

I get easily fed up with Inuyasha sometimes because he can be such a jerk to me.

I try to make others feel better and I try to be considerate of their feelings.

Perhaps Kikyou was once like me once upon a time before all of this.

However, if there's one thing I like to make clear to EVERYONE.

_I'M NOT HER!_

Moreover, I wish everybody would know that.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, how was it? Is it good? Is it bad? Plz review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
